Andrew Franklin
Andrew Franklin (born February 15, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, also known as The Authority. He is most known for his time in the Premiere Wrestling Alliance. He is most known for being the only professional wrestler in history to retire a man in his first and second rookie matches. He retired GWF veteran Alex Storm with a kick to the head in his debut, and followed up by seriously injuring Ross Lambert with the same kick in a tag team match, his second match ever in his career. He later followed up by injuring The Dan with the same trademark kick, in an impromptu match. Early life Franklin was born and raised in Indianapolis, Indiana with one brother. Around Franklin's tenth birthday, his father was sentenced to jail time. His mother was re-married when he was twelve, to an Ex-Marine. His step-father was strict, and forced him to stay in top physical condition. Franklin excelled in sports, and had an interest in wrestling. Professional wrestling was the only physical contact sport that his step-father detested. In an attempt at breaking free from his constraints, Franklin pursued a career in wrestling. Professional wrestling career Training Franklin tracked down the nearest wrestling school, which ended up being the Windy City Wonders Gym in Chicago, Illinois. The head trainer, Jay T. Nitro, was very strict and powerful in his training of Franklin, which forced him to grow a callous towards physical and emotional pain. This, in addition to his upbringing, attributes to his brute style and intimidating work ethic. Premiere Wrestling Alliance (2010) Franklin was discovered in the training center by Michael Smart, a native of Chicago. Smart, a top PWA star, got Franklin a job in the PWA. Franklin made his in-ring debut on January 31, 2010 at the Chapter 2 Pay-Per-View, the first ever in PWA history. Franklin defeated Alex Storm in a retirement match. Franklin then followed up a week later in a main event tag team match, injuring one of his opponents, Ross Lambert, with the same kick. The following show, Franklin announced that with two retirees, he was the fastest growing star in wrestling, and that he deserved to be in the main event. He then stated that from this day forth, he would never wrestle again unless he is booked in the main event. That same show, Franklin crashed the ring after the actual main event, grabbing The Dan in to the ring, hitting the Death Rate on him, and pinning him in an impromptu match. Franklin then delivered the same running kick to The Dan, thus injuring him as well. At the following supercard event Chicago Style, Andrew Franklin retired three more wrestlers in The Lost Crow, Alan Christopher and Mikey Bennett. His PWA contract was terminated in mid-2010. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Death Rate'' (Sitout Death valley driver) **Running kick to doubled over opponent *'Signature moves' **''Destiny Calling'' (Diamond cutter) **Double underhook backbreaker **Running knee drop *'Entrance themes' **"Monster" by Skillet **"Sad but True" by Metallica **'"The Zoo"' by Bruce Dickinson Championships and accomplishments None Category:Wrestlers